


Crossword Puzzle: The Avengers

by Zaniida



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossword Puzzles, Galaxy-friendly, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Zaniida
Summary: As a new step in my procrastination process, I spent a few days (well, an hour or so on several days) crafting a crossword puzzle, mostly from the characters and events inThe Avengers.I think it turned out pretty well.  If you have any feedback on the puzzle design, clues, or any other aspect of this piece, please leave them in the comments!  (If anyone would like a big-print kinda version, let me know -- it wouldn't be too hard to make a variant for those with vision difficulties.)





	Crossword Puzzle: The Avengers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tilla123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tilla123/gifts), [Crazy_Cat_Lady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Cat_Lady/gifts).

> So... yeah. This is me procrastinating. Again.
> 
> I'm getting things written, it's just really easy to get sidetracked right now. Yet another reason that I value a beta reader (who can help keep me on track and meeting my personal deadlines).
> 
> But also, this is a way to relax a bit before Creepyfest hits and all our favorite characters have horrible things happen to them ^_^
> 
> So enjoy!

[](https://pillowfortmedia.s3.amazonaws.com/posts/4496d2b057ac_AGC%20Avengers%20Crossword.png)

[](https://pillowfortmedia.s3.amazonaws.com/posts/3715d80b5e65_AGC%20Avengers%20Crossword%20-%20Clues.png)

**Author's Note:**

> Pillowfort post with the full pics is [here](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/848915).
> 
> By the by, thing I forgot to mention anywhere on the puzzle: The right-hand panel where you can fill in the clues as a word list, that's in alphabetical order (within each size category) from top to bottom and then by columns. So if you are sure on a few of the words, it might narrow down others to make it easier to solve.
> 
> Also, you might try the mini puzzle first, and backtrack to the main clues. If you get the words right, you'll have the first letters of several of the clues. The mini puzzle uses the smallest possible number for each letter, so if you figure out the right letter for a big number, you can be assured that no smaller number starts with that letter.
> 
> Crazy_Cat_Lady and tilla123, you were two of the first to welcome me to the fandom, and I offer this to you in thanks for your comments (and as an apology for putting Loki through hell again). Hope you like it!


End file.
